Like (KyuMin Version)
by Park Myeonji
Summary: Setelah Sungmin pergi dari hidupnya, yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah mencari tahu segala hal tentang Sungmin lewat akun jejaring sosial bernama Facebook. Namun segala tulisan Sungmin disana tidak se-menyenangkan seperti yang Kyuhyun harapkan / KyuMin slight WonMin / Yaoi, 1st POV, DLDR / Mind to review? :)


Title : Like (KyuMin Version)

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon

.

Pair : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin), slight WonMin (Siwon x Sungmin)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Angst

.

Warning : Yaoi, 1st person POV, Songfic, Typo(s), Speedy Plot

.

Disclaimer : All of the characters inside this fic aren't mine, Risa just borrow their name. But this fic is 100% Risa's

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

* * *

Background Music : BTS / Bangtan Sonyeondan / Bangtan Boys / Bulletproof Boys Scout – I Like It

* * *

*Kyuhyun's POV*

Belakangan ini aku sering menghabiskan waktu luang dengan duduk berjam-jam di depan komputer hingga dini hari, menatap tulisan dan gambar yang tertera di monitor. Kalian pasti menyangka kalau aku memainkan berbagai macam game, menonton film dan video, berselancar di dunia maya, atau segudang aktivitas lainnya.

Kalau kalian menerka seperti yang ku sebutkan tadi, berarti tebakan kalian salah. Akhir-akhir aku sedang gandrung bermain Facebook. Ne, Facebook. Mata kalian tidak rabun ataupun salah lihat, tenang saja. Mungkin kalian pikir jejaring sosial yang satu itu sudah ketinggalan zaman, tapi menurutku tidak.

Sebenarnya aku sempat membiarkan account Facebook-ku tidak terurus karena lebih sering berkutat dengan pekerjaan, namun ada suatu hal yang membuatku kembali menggunakannya.

Bukan suatu hal, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Setiap kali aku melakukan login di Facebook, account orang itulah yang menjadi tujuan pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah lupa untuk berkunjung ke Profile Page-nya, mulai dari mengomentari segala postingnya hingga menyimpan foto-foto terbarunya di sebuah folder khusus.

Terserah kalian mau menganggapku sebagai stalker atau apa, aku sudah terlatih untuk tidak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain. Hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengetahui kabar dari namja yang ku cintai.

Ne, I love Lee Sungmin. And he, obviously, is a male. Same like me.

.

.

Alisku mengernyit tatkala melihat kembali koleksi fotomu di Facebook, aku baru menyadari kalau ada seorang namja tidak ku kenal yang menekan tombol Like di seluruh fotomu. Siapa namanya? Choi Siwon? Terserahlah, aku malas untuk mengingatnya.

Sempat terbersit di pikiranku untuk menghujani Wall namja itu dengan caci-maki dan umpatan, tapi kepalaku mendadak dihantam oleh sebuah kenyataan menyedihkan.

Tawa hampa penuh ironi terlontar dari mulutku.

Hahaha. Benar, aku sudah tidak berhak untuk melarangmu ataupun cemburu pada setiap orang yang mendekatimu. Mianhaeyo, aku lupa dengan statusku sendiri. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau bukanlah milikku lagi.

.

.

Kedua indera penglihatanku masih terpaku pada monitor, tapi tanpa sadar tanganku sudah menggenggam ponsel dan menekan nomor teleponmu. Saat hampir menekan tombol Call berwarna hijau, jemariku berhenti.

Untuk apa aku meneleponmu atau mengirimimu pesan? Aku ini namja dengan ego tinggi, harga diriku bisa jatuh jika melakukannya. Kau pasti akan berpikir kalau aku masih mengejar-ngejar dirimu, walaupun memang itu kenyataannya.

Sesungguhnya untuk apa aku meminta penjelasan darimu? Karena memang tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan, what I see is definitely what I get.

Lagipula… apakah kau masih peduli padaku?

Aku mengacak rambutku sebagai bentuk rasa frustasi.

Kenapa Facebook hanya menyediakan tombol Like? Padahal yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah tombol Dislike, aku tidak suka menjadi orang ke-tiga puluh sekian yang menekan tombol Like pada foto-fotomu. Aku merasa tidak spesial, disamakan dengan orang-orang yang hanya mengenalmu lewat dunia virtual sementara aku sendiri pernah menjadi kekasihmu.

Intinya, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain selain diriku.

.

.

Setiap hari ada saja namja dan yeoja yang memberikan Like pada fotomu dan mengomentarinya, memuja-mujamu seperti seorang penjilat.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sungmin oppa!"

"Padahal kau adalah namja, tapi kau lebih manis dariku yang seorang yeoja. Aku jadi iri padamu."

"I like your M lips Sungmin-ah, it looks so kissable."

"Aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata, hyung."

Ugh fuck that, all those stupid bullshits.

Ingin rasanya aku membanting monitor komputerku ke lantai, tapi aku urungkan niatku mengingat harganya yang tidak murah. Lagipula tanpa monitor itu, aku tidak bisa membuka profile Facebookmu bukan?

Lee Sungmin, padahal kau sudah bukan milikku lagi bukan? Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa seakan-akan kau terenggut dari hidupku?

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Kau memposting foto-fotomu saat sedang berpesta di sebuah klub malam terkenal di Seoul semalam, nampaknya seorang temanmu menggelar suatu acara di sana dan kau diundang olehnya.

Di sebagian besar foto itu, kau berpose bersama teman-temanmu yang juga diundang. Senyummu mengembang dengan indah, segelas minuman beralkohol sesekali terpampang di foto-fotomu.

Haha, sepertinya hidupmu baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kau masih bisa bersenang-senang di luar sana, bersenda gurau dengan sahabatmu. Sementara aku? Ku ucapkan berjuta terima kasih padamu karena telah berhasil membuat hidupku berantakan.

Berhentilah menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurmu yang berharga hanya untuk berpesta hingga pagi hari, apalagi sambil menenggak minuman beralkohol sampai mabuk berat. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu.

Ingin rasanya aku menghubungimu dan mengutarakan semuanya, tapi ku telan lagi segala umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang telah mencapai tenggorokanku. Aku tidak ingin kau menumpahkan air matamu yang berharga hanya karena berdebat dengan namja brengsek sepertiku, seperti waktu itu.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyaknya aku menggerutu, menahan amarah, dan meratapi nasib, lagi-lagi aku menekan tombol Like di fotomu. Seperti biasa, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Shit. Aku kesal padamu, kenapa kau malah bertambah manis setelah kita berpisah?

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

Kali ini aku mendapat sebuah notification, pemberitahuan itu mengatakan kalau kau meng-upload sebuah foto baru untuk dijadikan Profile Picture.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, aku membuka Profile-mu untuk melihat foto itu. Namun begitu aku melihatnya, semangatku meredup sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya.

Padahal kau baru memasangnya beberapa menit lalu, tapi foto itu sudah mendapat Like dari puluhan orang. Aku mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang itu, tapi sebagian lainnya nampak asing.

Sejujurnya, yang membuatku suasana hatiku memburuk bukanlah perkara Like dari orang-orang itu. Biasanya aku memang sebal melihat Like-Like itu, tapi sekarang permasalahannya adalah siapa yang terpampang di foto itu.

Bagian pojok kiri monitorku memaparkan gambarmu yang tengah mengalungkan lengan di leher seorang namja, sementara namja itu balas memeluk pinggangmu. Kau memberi judul "Me and My New Boyfriend 3" pada foto itu.

Memuakkan.

Oh, apa kalian ingin tahu siapa namja itu? Choi Siwon.

Aku benci melihat namja sialan itu menyentuh tubuhmu, rasanya aku ingin mengedit wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku benci melihat senyum kalian berdua yang sungguh cerah, seakan-akan ingin memamerkan pada dunia kalau kalian adalah pasangan paling serasi yang tak akan terpisahkan.

Dan… aku benci melihat parasmu yang bertambah indah, apa kau yakin kalau dirimu hanyalah manusia dan bukan malaikat yang jatuh dari surga?

.

.

Benakku kembali memutarkan kilas balik kenangan masa lalu kita berdua setelah melihat fotomu dengan Siwon.

Dulu kau dan aku juga pernah bahagia bukan? Ketika kita saling berdekapan dengan erat, kita memandang mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan memuja. Betapa bangganya aku saat itu, bisa menggenggam tangan mungilmu yang halus dan hangat.

Aku merasa seperti namja paling beruntung di dunia karena pernah memilikimu, dulu kau dan aku saling melengkapi ketidaksempurnaan masing-masing agar bisa melampaui kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Kau mengerti aku dan aku mengerti kau, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Masih terpeta dalam benakku ketika aku mengecup bibirmu untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat janji kelingking.

"_Kita tidak akan terpisah, kau dan aku akan terus bersama selamanya. Tidak usah pedulikan pandangan orang-orang tentang orientasi seksual kita, anggap saja mereka adalah angin lalu. Asalkan kita bisa melalui rintangan ini bersama-sama, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya."_

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus, semudah itukah sebuah janji bisa diingkari? Untuk apa membuat komitmen jika memang tidak bisa ditepati?

Ironis memang, dulu kita menantang dunia dengan sombongnya hanya demi hal konyol bernama cinta. Sekarang kemana perginya kemesraan yang selalu diumbar di depan umum? Kemana semua janji manis itu?

Tapi tetap saja, dunia serasa terhenti tiap kali aku mengenang masa lalu kita. Seringkali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku selalu mengharapkan masa-masa itu terulang kembali? Tidak bisakah aku menerima kenyataan kalau kau bukan milikku lagi?

Kapan aku bisa berhenti menoleh ke belakang dan memandang ke depan? Bukankah lebih baik aku menata kembali masa kini dan masa depanku yang berantakan karena lebih memperhatikan masa lalu saat masih bersamamu?

.

.

Kau bagaikan sebuah pisau yang tajam, hyung. Hati serta perasaanku selalu tergores luka hanya karena mencintaimu, bahkan sang waktu juga tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya pulih, yaitu kembalinya dirimu ke pelukanku.

Namun layaknya zombie yang kehilangan akal sehat dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, aku tetap mengamatimu meskipun kau terus menusukku. Sambil menanggung luka yang tidak akan pernah kering ataupun sembuh, aku terus saja mengikuti setiap perkembanganmu.

Walaupun kau hanya bisa ku amati lewat dunia maya, meskipun yang dapat ku lakukan hanyalah menekan tombol Like dan mengomentari fotomu tanpa mendapat respon apapun. Tetapi rasa sakit ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan keinginanku untuk bisa mengetahui setiap gerak-gerikmu.

.

.

Lee Sungmin, terima kasih karena telah membuat account Facebook dan selalu berbagi tentang kehidupan dunia nyatamu lewat social network terkenal itu. Berkatmu, aku (serta ribuan teman virtualmu yang lain) bisa dengan mudah mengetahui segalanya tentangmu hanya dengan satu kali klik.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa usia hidupku yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mengamati Profile Page milikmu, masa bodoh dengan jumlah Won yang harus ku rogoh dari dompet dan tabungan demi membayar tagihan penggunaan internet.

Namun semakin sering aku mengakses Profile Page-mu, semakin sering pula aku dibuat tersiksa olehmu. Entah karena cemburu melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang juga me-Like dan mengomentari posting darimu, entah karena kau tidak pernah berusaha berinteraksi denganku seakan-akan aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari sepotong kecil kisah masa lalumu.

Atau seperti yang terjadi saat ini, ketika aku dipaksa berhadapan dengan fotomu yang tengah menggamit lengan seorang namja. Namja yang berhasil menjadi namjachingu-mu, mencuri posisi yang pernah ku sandang dulu.

Oh shit. Do you ever think of me, hyung?

Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa berantakan dan tersiksanya aku di sini? Apa kau masih cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau perasaan ini tidak akan pernah padam walaupun kau bersama namja lain?

Biasanya aku selalu me-Like postingmu sambil berharap kau akan menyadari keberadaanku yang menyedihkan ini, siapa tahu sebuah keajaiban dapat mengetuk pintu hatimu yang telah tertutup rapat untukku.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menekan tombol Like pada fotomu dengan Siwon itu. Anggap saja ini adalah wujud dari kecemburuanku terhadap hubungan kalian.

Lagi-lagi aku berharap kalau terdapat tombol Dislike pada social network ciptaan Mark Zuckerberg ini.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bodoh setelah melihat jumlah Like yang tertera di Profile Picture-mu bersama Choi Siwon, angkanya sudah mencapai ratusan.

Cih, kenapa alam semesta dan seluruh isinya tidak lagi berpihak padaku? Mereka malah mendukung hubunganmu dengan Siwon. Tidak adakah orang lain yang ikut prihatin melihatku patah hati?

Atau… mungkinkah perasaan cemburu dan kesedihan ini telah mengubahku menjadi seorang Drama King? Aku selalu mengungkapkan kegalauanku dengan berlebihan serta mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri.

Agar bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita, seharusnya aku tidak hanya melihat dari sudut pandangku saja. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu juga. Kau tidak menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, kau pikirkan, dan kau inginkan.

Seharusnya aku sadar kalau yang terluka bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kau. Kita berdua sama-sama terluka, yang membedakan hanyalah waktu. Kau terluka saat kita masih bersama, sementara aku menjadi begini setelah kehilanganmu.

Tapi kini Choi Siwon telah mengobati luka hatimu itu kan? Sementara lukaku sendiri masih menganga dan berdarah, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

Mungkin aku memang salah karena tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku bersembunyi di balik topeng kepalsuan serta menggembok hatiku rapat-rapat, kuncinya sendiri telah ku titipkan padamu. Namun kau malah pergi dengan membawa kunci itu.

Orang lain yang melihat Profile Page-mu tentu saja ikut senang melihatmu berbahagia, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apakah Choi Siwon adalah namja yang tepat untukmu. Mereka juga tidak peduli kalau di balik kebahagiaan kalian berdua, ada perasaan yang tercabik. Ada hati yang patah.

Walaupun perasaanku sedang terhenti padamu, namun alam semesta terus saja berputar tanpa memiliki rasa belas kasihan.

.

.

Sebenarnya yang kau cari selama ini adalah kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan dari sebuah hubungan bukan? Melihat caramu pergi dari hidupku, nampaknya aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan itu dan mungkin kau menemukannya pada Siwon.

Hei kau. Ne, aku memanggilmu Lee Sungmin hyung.

Kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkan dirimu, orang yang jelas-jelas tidak lagi memikirkanku?

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi mengapa hidupmu malah membaik setelah lepas dari genggamanku?

Mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari pelupuk mata dan menuruni pipi serta rahangku, punggung tanganku juga basah setelah mengusapnya.

Air… mata?

Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring sembari menghapus cairan yang mengotori wajahku, apakah itu senyum sinis atau senyum miris? Moreugesseoyo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berair, mata bodoh?" Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. "Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun berubah menjadi namja berhati lembek dan cengeng?"

Setelah tuntas, aku kembali memandang fotomu dan Siwon. Kemudian ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus pipimu yang terpampang di monitor komputer, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum melihat bibirmu yang melengkung indah. Dari dulu senyummu selalu membuatku luluh.

"Aku harus tidur sekarang, pekerjaan yang menumpuk sudah menantiku besok. Jangan sampai aku dimarahi bos karena terlambat masuk kerja," kataku sambil terkekeh. "Jaljayo, Sungminnie hyung. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Walaupun hatiku telah hancur lebur karenamu, namun aku tidak pernah sanggup membencimu. Karena rasa sayang yang teramat sangat ini telah mengalahkan segala egoku.

Mungkin benar apa kata orang. Cinta itu buta, cinta itu gila. Cinta bisa menguatkan orang lemah dan melemahkan orang kuat.

"I like you, Lee Sungmin. I like everything about you."

.

.

_After we broke up, you look better._

_Annoyingly, you still look good._

_Don't wanna be fool, wanna be cool_

_Wanna be loved, same love as you_

_I know it's over yeah, baby I want it_

.

.

.

END


End file.
